Al borde de la luz
by Moonlight soul
Summary: La sensación de estar al borde de la luz… Complemento de Al borde de la oscuridad DHr, por supuesto...Punto de vista de Draco...TERMINADA...
1. Chapter 1

Como había prometido, aquí está la parte que de cierta forma complementa "Al borde de la oscuridad".

Deben entender que la mayoría es desde el punto de vista de Draco, sin embargo existen ciertas partes que fueron tomadas de la historia anterior para que tuvieran sentido.

Antes de leer esta historia les pido que lean primero "Al borde de la oscuridad", ya que de esa manera entenderán muchas cosas que vienen en esta parte.

Lo voy a dividir en dos, ya que como se darán cuenta, es bastante extenso. Subiré la otra parte dentro de poco.

De cualquier forma, lean y díganme qué les pareció en un review…

* * *

**Al borde de la luz**

* * *

Los pasillos se encontraban iluminados levemente por el suave reflejo de las antorchas que adornaban las paredes. Los diferentes retratos y cuadros de varios, y antiguos, personajes importantes en la línea de la familia miraban aprobatoriamente mientras que el último heredero a su gran casta caminaba entre ellos.

Su frente en alto, sus anchos hombros, su gallarda figura, su cara sin expresión alguna mientras se manejaba entre los pasillos. Sus elegantes ropas haciendo el más leve sonido mientras que él se movía. Sus ojos completamente fríos mientras le quitaba importancia a los consejos, burlas y exigencias de los retratos de sus antepasados mientras que pasaba entre ellos, para después escucharlos quejarse abiertamente de la arrogancia que poseía el muchacho. Y es que después de todo así lo habían criado, así lo habían moldeado.

Sus solitarios pasos resonaban por el pasillo como si fuera aquel preso que va hacia su condena final.

Y es que así se sentía. Sabía perfectamente que cada paso que diera, cada centímetro que caminara, lo acercaba más hacia su inminente destino. Un destino que el sabía perfectamente que lo había esperado desde antes de que naciera. Un destino que había aprendido a aceptar con el paso del tiempo, con cada centímetro que aumentaba de altura, con cada día, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía, lo que se suponía, lo que estaba escrito en las estrellas, lo que él debía hacer.

Y Draco Malfoy sabía perfectamente que no hay nada más aburrido, monótono y desesperante que saber desde tus primero pasos lo que tienes que hacer, lo que se supone que debes hacer, y lo que terminarás haciendo.

Para Draco Malfoy no existía nada más aburrido que su propia vida. Nada más aburrido que su propia existencia. Nada más odioso que verse al espejo todas las mañanas y encontrar frente a él al objeto de odio de si mismo.

_Su propio reflejo._

El rubio finalmente llegó a la puerta del estudio que estaba entreabierta, tomó aire y levantando lentamente, pero sin temblor alguno, la mano, tocó tres veces la gruesa madera.

Un silencio cortante y luego un simple "Adelante" dijo una voz desde adentro.

Abrió más la puerta y entró en el estudio que se encontraba levemente iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea.

"Ah, Draco, te estaba esperando" dijo Lucius quién se encontraba escribiendo una carta sobre el escritorio, la forma en que movía la fina pluma era casi hipnotizante.

"Padre" dijo el rubio respetuosamente a forma de saludo, mientras que se quedaba de pie cerca de uno de los sillones que rodeaban la chimenea, sus manos firmemente en su espalda.

Lucius selló la carta con la cera de la vela que tenía cerca, una vela de color negro. Se dispuso entonces a grabarle el sello de la familia sobre la cera aún caliente, se levantó de la silla, tomó el bastón que siempre usaba y caminó hacia Draco con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, al cual le entregó la carta.

"Toma, aquí esta todo lo que debes saber" Draco tomó la carta entre sus manos, la miró unos segundos y luego la guardó entre sus ropas.

"¿Así de simple?" preguntó el muchacho mientras miraba a su padre.

Lucius rió levemente y caminó hacia su hijo. Tomó su bastón, de alguna manera logró soltar la empuñadura de serpiente del resto del pedazo de exquisita madera y la apuntó hacia la garganta de Draco, dando a entender que su varita se guardaba dentro del bastón, un escondite útil a la hora de encontrarse en problemas.

Draco tragó saliva mientras que su padre apretaba su varita aún con más fuerza en su yugular. "Nunca digas que esto fue fácil, sabes que no lo ha sido, no quiero que por alguna estupidez vayas a subestimar lo importante que es esto¿entendido?" le espetó Lucius a su hijo.

La respiración del más joven no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, sus ojos grises fijados en los ojos más oscuros de su padre. Su mirada de arrogancia no pasaba desapercibida. Draco siguió mirándolo y no contestó.

Lucius lo empujó contra la pared opuesta, golpeando la cabeza de Draco contra la madera, su varita ahora firmemente en la garganta de su hijo "¿Entendido?"

Draco lo miró con odio unos segundos "Si, padre" contestó finalmente.

Lucios le esbozó una cínica sonrisa y lo soltó "Bien, ahora lárgate de mi vista" dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Draco se llevó una mano hacia su nuca, al volver a ver sus dedos se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando levemente. El joven Malfoy se inclinó ante su padre y salió del estudio.

* * *

Draco:

Te escribo esta carta porque es mucho más fácil de comunicarte las cosas de esta manera, no quiero que tu madre se entere de todo esto y sabemos muy bien que todas las paredes tienen oídos.

Nuestro señor nos ha comunicado nuestra última tarea, se trata de un ataque a un pueblo muggle cerca de…

_Después de eso, las palabras perdieron sentido, siempre era lo mismo, siempre se hacia de la misma manera, siempre había muerte, gritos, sangre, miedo, desesperación, odio, venganza, desastre, aniquilación, agonía, súplicas, ruegos, siempre._

_Y siempre lo disfrutaba._

_En lo poco que llevo de vida me han llamado de tantas formas diferentes que verdaderamente los insultos han perdido importancia para mí, al igual que las personas quienes me los dicen. Y es que si tan solo supieran lo que soy capaz de hacer, si supieran que cuando me dicen 'Asesino', cuando me dicen 'Mortífago' o incluso 'Monstruo' están cada vez más cerca de la verdad._

_Porque eso es en lo que me he convertido, en un monstruo que disfruta matar, asesinar, desgarrar a las personas, no, no son personas, los muggles no son personas, son animales, son una plaga, algo que debe ser exterminado, yo solo ayudo con la causa._

_Sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar que ella no es un animal, ella no es una plaga, ella no debe ser exterminada, no, ella no, ella es mejor que todos ellos, ella es mejor que cualquiera de ellos, mucho mejor…mejor que yo…_

* * *

"¡Culpable!" fue la palabra que resonó en la sala mientras que el Wizengamot declaraba su veredicto. Lucius Malfoy cerró los ojos ante la condena que le esperaba, cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Ni aún con todo su dinero había sido capaz de salvarse de esta acusación. El ministerio ahora estaba bajo nuevas manos, manos pertenecientes a alguien que no se dejaba engañar, amenazar ni atemorizar tan fácilmente como los otros ministros.

Draco se mantenía impasible mientras que su madre lloraba a su lado, incapaz de poder tranquilizar su cuerpo ante semejante noticia.

Rápidamente se llevaron a Lucius, custodiado por aurores. Narcisa corrió hacia él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Draco observó como ella se despedía de él, susurrándole dulces palabras de amor que él no alcanzó a escuchar ni les dio importancia. Algunas veces se sorprendía como su madre quería a su padre a pesar de todo el dolor que le había causado, de todas las veces que él nunca le había correspondido, de todas las veces que la había ignorado.

Los aurores insistieron en que tenían que llevarse al prisionero lo antes posible, después de todo había que evitar a los reporteros del Profeta y también había que evadir a la multitud de personas que se encontraban fuera de la sala, esperando a Lucius para abuchearlo, para demostrar su odio hacia lo que era el lado oscuro, para demostrar su aberración a lo que ahora representaba el apellido Malfoy.

Draco tuvo que sostener a su madre mientras que se llevaban a Lucius. No necesitó hablar con él para comprender la última mirada que él le había otorgado antes de desaparecer hacia Azkaban.

_Venganza_

Aquella noche fue una de las más extrañas en toda su vida. No podía conciliar el sueño, y no se debía a los llantos de su madre que se escuchaban por toda la mansión. Tampoco podía comer, no podía hacer nada más que dar vueltas en su cama pensando en las formas en que podría vengarse de Potter por haber logrado mandar a su padre a la cárcel.

Pensó en infinitas cosas, infinitas conexiones entre los que rodeaban a Harry, empezó a pensar en puntos débiles, empezó a pensar en formas de hacerlo sufrir.

Sin embargo, ella se interponía en el camino.

Y vengarse de Potter lamentablemente llevaba a alejarla de su vida para siempre.

Se encontraba encerrado en la propia jaula que él había creado. Nunca quiso que aquello pasara, nunca quiso que ella significara algo, nunca. Y más que nada no quería asustarla, perdiendo así su única manera de tenerla.

Pero algo pasó por su mente, no era necesario deshacerse de ella para nada.

Una sonrisa recorrió su joven rostro.

Se acomodó en las finas sábanas de seda, corriendo el cabello rubio de su cara. Hundió su rostro en la almohada, cerró sus grises ojos y finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

_Caminar entre los pasillos del castillo se había vuelto una completa hazaña. No importaba para donde mirara, siempre había alguien que mantenía su vista fijada en mí._

_Me encantaba recibir ese tipo de atención. Pero más que nada me encantaba, me llenaba el hecho de que cada vez que los miraba a los ojos, no encontraba más que temor en sus miradas, odio en sus susurros y más que nada disfrutaba la forma tan considerada con la cual me evitaban._

_Me había convertido en el terror del colegio, y no había algo que me gustara más que eso. _

_Incluso el viejo Dumbledore me mantenía bajo constante vigilancia durante todo el tiempo, el tiempo que pudiera, claro está, no era tan tonto como para ser fácil de seguir._

_Y es que hasta sabía que ella me estaba vigilando, después de todo, estábamos en lados diferentes, tenía que ayudar a su causa, cualquiera que esa fuera._

_Sería difícil explicarles cuando fue que esta extraña obsesión por ella empezó._

_Podría contarles una historia de amor, pero ese amor no es más que una palabra sin sentido en mi vida, nunca lo conocí, nunca lo conoceré, no sé como distinguirlo, y definitivamente no sé como darlo._

_Saben, nunca me he preguntado esto, es…difícil de contar, difícil de explicar¿o será acaso que no tiene explicación alguna? Porque en realidad va en contra de todo…de todo lo que representa mi mundo, mi vida, sin embargo ella logró llegar a formar parte de mí, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ni siquiera yo me di cuenta._

_Creo que será mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos, tal vez le encuentren alguna explicación que yo no he sido capaz de conjurar._

* * *

"Mi señor" dijo Draco mientras se arrodillaba ante la horripilante figura de Voldemort.

"Joven Malfoy, ha llegado la hora. Espero que todo se lleve a cabo como lo tiene planeado" dijo Voldemort mientras que mantenía su varita en su mano.

Draco se levantó "Yo también, mi señor" Lentamente se puso la máscara que cubría su cara y la capucha de la elegante capa negra encima. Dando una última reverencia desapareció de la presencia del Señor Oscuro para aparecer nuevamente frente a una casa en un vecindario inglés muggle.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la simple casa. Murmurando unas palabras quitó los seguros de la puerta, entró sin dificultad alguna y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Miró alrededor, todo aquello le disgustaba, todo era tan simple, tan diferente a lo qué el conocía. Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hacia el segundo piso. Subió silenciosamente las escaleras y se fijó en la primera puerta a su derecha. Giró la perilla de la puerta blanca y quedó asombrado con lo que vio.

Era la habitación de ella.

Entró al cuarto con aquel asombro, como quién entra a aquella tumba que no ha sido abierta en siglos, maravillado ante cada detalle, caminó sobre la alfombra con todo el cuidado del mundo. Miró alrededor, había muchas cosas que desconocía, sin embargo, le llamaron la atención algunas fotos, o lo que supuso que eran fotos ya que no se movían.

Había fotos de muchas personas. Ella de pequeña con su familia, reconocería ese cabello en cualquier parte. Unas con sus padres, y finalmente algunas de ella con sus amigos más cercanos.

Aquella cercanía le causó ganas de vomitar por la forma en que se aferraban el uno a otro, por el calor que emanaba de la fotografía con solo ver sus sonrisas. Frustrado, conjuró un hechizo silenciador en la habitación, apuntó con su varita a la foto y la tiró hacia la pared, logrando que el vidrio se quebrara en cientos de pedazos, para luego prenderse en llamas mientras que Draco sonreía cuando aquellas caras felices se iban derritiendo ante sus ojos. El rubio quitó el hechizo silenciador y siguió explorando la habitación.

Otra fotografía, esta vez solo de ella, en blanco y negro, vestía un vestido blanco largo, sin mangas, pero fino, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Se encontraba sentada en una silla. Una mano en su rebelde cabello mientras que con la otra mantenía sus rodillas atraídas hacia su cuerpo. Estaba descalza, la habitación en la que se había tomado la foto tenía una ventana, a través de la cual se podía ver el mar.

Pero lo que más le impresionaba de aquella foto era el poder que mantenía aquella muchacha en sus ojos, la manera en que miraba sensualmente hacia él, la forma en que sus labios se habían movido para formar la sonrisa más cautivadora que jamás había visto para quedar plasmada en el tiempo.

Aquella foto parecía haber sido tomada para él. Demostraba todo aquello que le cautivaba de ella, todo aquello que lo atraía a ella.

Si anteriormente se sentía atraído por ella, ahora sabía perfectamente que nunca podría sacarla de su mente, por lo menos no fácilmente.

No lo pensó dos veces, sacó la foto del marco y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Se sentó en la cama. Luego se acostó mirando al techo.

Quería saber como se sentía la cama en la que tantas veces ella había dormido. Acarició lentamente la sábana como si estuviera acariciando aquella piel que le cautivaba tanto.

Se quitó la máscara y la guardó en sus ropas, se bajó la capucha y se recostó sobre la almohada aspirando el olor de ella que había quedado impregnado en sus sábanas.

Miró la foto que mantenía en su mano. Trazó casi amorosamente el contorno del rostro de la muchacha, como aquel quién aprecia su hermosura. Miró los ojos, se imaginó aquellos ojos mirándolo a él, solo a él, se imaginó aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas aumentando su brillo, se imaginó aquellos ojos cerrándose mientras que se dormía junto a él. Se fijó en la boca, en la sonrisa. En los labios, se preguntó como se sentiría probarlos, como se sentirían sobre su cuerpo…

Un sonido lo sacó de su imaginación. Rápidamente guardó la foto en su bolsillo. Sacó la máscara y estaba a punto de ponérsela cuando se dio cuenta de que no había razón para aquello.

_Sus víctimas no sobrevivirían para contar quién había sido su asesino._

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, le echó una última mirada a la habitación antes de salir de allí.

Abrió la puerta de la derecha, una pequeña biblioteca, gran sorpresa. Siguió hacia la puerta al final del pasillo, estaba entreabierta. Pero un bufido lo interrumpió. Un gato negro trataba de aruñando mientras que se erizaba, aquella criatura fue la causante del sonido que lo alertó.

Lamentablemente, el gato no volvería a hacer muchas cosas después de que Draco lo quitó de su camino.

Se dirigió entonces hacia la habitación principal, abrió completamente la puerta. Ambos se encontraban durmiendo.

Esto iba a ser demasiado fácil.

Pero algo estaba mal, no estaban despiertos. Ni modo.

Cerró la puerta tras de si, con fuerza, causando que se despertaran.

"Buenas noches" dijo en voz alta, ganándose un grito por parte de la mujer y una amenaza por parte del hombre.

"¿Quién es¡Lárguese de mi casa!" dijo mientras buscaba algo en la mesita junto a la cama, alguna forma de defenderse muggle, como si tuviera oportunidad alguna ante la magia.

Draco murmuró un hechizo que inmovilizó a ambos, los cuales quedaron como de piedra sobre la cama. Después musitó otro hechizo para hacer que el sonido no saliera de ese cuarto, después de todo, no quería perderse los gritos "Ahora, bien…" dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a la cama. "…necesito que recuerden bien este rostro…" Draco los apuntó con la varita. "…ya que será lo último que verán" Después de eso conjuró un Cruciatus, tras otro, tras otro, tras otro mientras que sus gritos y súplicas reconfortaban sus oídos, mientras que las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de sus víctimas. Retorciéndose poco a poco. Luego otro hechizo, y otro aún más perturbador y otro que causó que todo se llenara de sangre.

Los gritos cesaron. Draco limpió la sangre que había contaminado su rostro con su manga, logrando esparcirla por su mejilla. Sonrió sutilmente.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, para luego desaparecer de la misma forma en que vino, dejando atrás los masacrados cuerpos de los Granger.

* * *

_¿Qué¿Sorprendidos? Pensé que lo habían adivinado desde hace rato. _

_¿Qué si sentí remordimiento alguno? Para nada. No eran nadie._

_¿Qué si todavía conservo la foto? Si, por alguna extraña razón siempre la mantengo cerca de mí, incluso ahora. Se podría decir que es un poco de luz en mi oscuridad._

_¿Qué si escucho sus gritos en mi cabeza durante mis sueños? Si, contrario a lo que muchos piensan si poseo una conciencia, pero simplemente no la escucho. _

_¿Qué si todo iba como planeado? Si, perfectamente, de hecho era hora del próximo paso._

* * *

Unas semanas después de entrar de vacaciones todos estaban más tensos de lo común, algo que le encantaba a Draco, y él sabía perfectamente porqué era, aquella pequeña escena se repetía en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez, recordando las paredes llenas de sangre, recordando los gritos que lo seguirían por siempre.

Sonrió inconscientemente cuando vio a Hermione entrar en la sala común que ahora compartían. La castaña caminaba rápidamente, su cabeza baja.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Hermione limpió disimuladamente las lágrimas de su mejilla con su manga mientras que reacomodaba los libros en su brazo.

Draco seguía sin moverse, simplemente la contemplaba, sabía perfectamente la razón por la que estaba llorando, en realidad todos lo sabían. No era ningún secreto que sus padres habían sido asesinados y que aquel asesino no fue encontrado, no quedaron pistas ni nada con que pudieran rastrearlo.

La chica dejó de mirarlo y se dirigió hacia su cuarto rápidamente, tratando de evitar aquella mirada que le calentaba el alma por más que lo negara.

"¿Lo han hecho otra vez, verdad?" la voz de Draco resonó en la sala mientras que Hermione se paraba en seco. Extrañamente su voz tenía un raro efecto en ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó mientras se volvía hacia él.

"Ya sabes…ignoran que tienes la razón" dijo aún sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras se reacomodaba en el sillón para poder verla mejor, apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano.

"No sé de qué hablas" dijo dando nuevamente una media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Draco rió por lo bajo, y se levantó del sillón "Claro que lo sabes…" la chica lo miró confundida. "…yo también lo sé…"

"Malfoy¿qué es lo que dices?" dijo mientras dejaba los libros que tenía sobre una mesa, al igual que su mochila. Se volvió hacia el rubio y cruzó sus brazos. "¿Malfoy?" preguntó una vez más al ver que el rubio no le respondía.

"Quieres vengarte¿no es cierto? Quieres vengar la muerte de tus padres" dijo como si nada mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Hermione empezó a temblar inconscientemente mientras que las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar otra vez. Las heridas aún estaban demasiado frescas.

"Quieres hacerlo pagar por lo que ha hecho" dijo Draco mientras se seguía acercando. "Quieres tener el reconfortante sentimiento de acabar con su vida¿no es así? Quieres saber lo que se siente acabar con la vida de alguien, quieres calmar la rabia que recorre tus venas al igual que la sed de venganza"

Los labios de Hermione temblaban mientras que sus manos formaban puños.

"Quieres hacerlo desaparecer…"

Hermione lo miró fijamente unos segundos y luego como un volcán haciendo erupción sus emociones empezaron a fluir incontrolablemente mientras que eran acompañadas por lágrimas.

"¡Todo es culpa de él¡Todo!. Si nunca lo hubiera conocido, si nunca hubiera entrado en aquel compartimiento del tren, si nunca le hubiera hablado, mi vida sería mejor, tendría a mis padres, los tendría…" escondió su rostro entre sus manos mientras que empezaba a temblar compulsivamente. Era demasiado el tiempo que había mantenido sus emociones encerradas, justo para que brotaran frente a Draco.

Draco se había acercado a ella y la había abrazado mientras que su llanto no cesaba, al igual que sus gritos y sus conjeturas "…se lo dije, le dije que era su culpa, le dije que había acabado con mi vida en el momento en que me hice amiga de ellos…de él…me gritaron, me dijeron cosas que nunca creí que escucharía…me alejé de ellos y ellos felizmente se alejaron de mí…Ron siguió defendiendo a Harry…según ellos me había vuelto loca…pero yo sabía que Harry entendía lo que estaba pasando…él sabía que si tenía algo de culpa…y ahora…" dijo tomando aire mientras que escondía su rostro aún más en el pecho de Draco.

"…ahora estoy llorando en los brazos de alguien que consideraba mi enemigo…de alguien que me repudia…de alguien que esta del lado de la oscuridad mientras que yo lucho por lo que se supone que debo luchar…la paz, la luz, la felicidad… ¿pero qué felicidad voy a encontrar ahora que me encuentro sola? No tengo a nadie, mis amigos me han abandonado por decirles la verdad en la cara…y los demás se alejan de mí porque dicen que soy extraña, cuando lo único que quiero es esconderme dentro de un hueco y morir de una vez por todas para dejar de sufrir, para dejar de sentir…para dejar todo…" Hermione hablaba casi en susurros

"¿Y por qué habrías tú de sufrir si no tienes culpa alguna?" dijo Draco al oído de la muchacha en sus brazos.

Hermione levantó su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco mirándola fijamente. "Yo tengo la culpa, yo…"

"Shh…" dijo Draco mientras la silenciaba con un dedo sobre sus labios. Gesto que Hermione encontró completamente cautivante. Le encantaba la textura que los dedos del rubio tenían sobre sus labios. Se preguntó como se sentirían en su rostro. "…no es tu culpa, entiende eso, la culpa es de él por ser quién es, por enredarte a ser su amiga…él es el que debería estar llorando, no tú…" dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica entre sus brazos. "…no tú…"

Hermione se maravilló ante aquel toque en su rostro, pero también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y por alguna extraña razón no quería apartarse.

"…es él quién tiene que pagar…es él quién tiene que sufrir…es él el que tiene que _morir_…"

Hermione se alejó de él rápidamente, limpió sus lágrimas y lo miró totalmente horrorizada "No hablarás en serio…" dijo con voz temblorosa.

"¿Y por qué no¿Me dirás que nunca te pasó por la mente?..." dijo mientras se colocaba nuevamente frente a ella "… ¿matar a Potter?..." le preguntó viendo como ella le rehuía la mirada.

"Yo no podría hacerlo, él es…"

"¿Tu _amigo_¿Un amigo que causa que tus padres estén ahora muertos?"

Hermione cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Draco se acercó a ella "Anda, dime si nunca lo pensaste, dime si todas esas noches que lloras en tu habitación no piensas en levantarte, en irlo a buscar y en apuntarlo con la varita mientras que mencionas las dos palabras que en realidad te harían alcanzar la verdadera paz, la verdadera felicidad…"

"Basta, no digas más…" dijo mientras se abrazaba a si misma. "Lo he pensado, lo he imaginado, pero no me atrevo…"

"Viste a tus padres masacrados en un cuarto lleno de sangre¿qué más motivos necesitas?" dijo sin tacto alguno mientras que la chica evitaba llorar cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Draco la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su pecho, subiendo sus manos por el cuerpo de Hermione. "¿Qué más _odio_ necesitas?" le susurró al oído. "Será fácil matarlo"

Hermione se alejó de él rápidamente, asustada consigo misma por haberse dejado llevar por las sensaciones que causaban sus manos en su piel. Corrió hacia su habitación, ya bajo el marco de la puerta se volvió a verlo.

Draco sonreía sutilmente mientras que la miraba como leyendo su mente. "Piénsalo".

Hermione cerró la puerta fuertemente sin importarle los libros que había dejado en la sala común.

* * *

_En ese momento pensé que me había apresurado demasiado, pensé que la había asustado. No podía controlar mis manos, pensé que me volvería loco si no la tocaba, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, su piel era intoxicante, su olor. Incluso cuando estaba llorando sobre mi pecho, mi cabeza no hacía más que repetirme una y otra vez lo hermosa que era, me estaba volviendo loco._

_Pero yo sabía perfectamente que acabar con la vida de Potter era lo que ambos deseábamos._

_Y lo que ambos deseábamos era lo que íbamos a conseguir._

* * *

La primera nevada del año había dejado parcialmente cubiertos los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ahora una gruesa capa de nieve cubría el piso, los árboles y el castillo, convirtiendo todo el colegio en una fortaleza salida de cuento de hadas.

"Lo haré"

Una pequeña voz resonó en la sala común de los premios anuales mientras que Draco levantaba su cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo.

El rubio sonrió, cerró el libro lo puso en la mesa y caminó hacia ella.

A medida que se acercaba, Draco pudo notar las nuevas manchas de lágrimas a través de aquel rostro que tanto le encantaba. Había vuelto a llorar… por él, por…Potter. El ligero temblor en las manos de la chica tampoco pasó desapercibido.

Draco estaba ahora frente a ella, la cual bajó la cabeza, no quería verlo a los ojos, sabía que estaría perdida si se atrevía a mirarlo tan profundamente.

El muchacho posó una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de la chica y acarició lentamente la extensión de su brazo. Hermione seguía sin levantar la vista, pero empezó a temblar aún más fuerte, lo peor es que no sabía si era de miedo o de emoción.

"¿Lo harás?" le preguntó al oído mientras que su otra mano encontraba campo en la cintura de Hermione.

Ella asintió. "Quiero vengarme" dijo en voz muy baja, aún sin levantar su cabeza.

Draco acercó su mano derecha y tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos, obligándola a mirarlo. Pensó que se derretiría ante aquellos ojos que simplemente lo volvían loco. "Perfecto" le susurró mientras que sus ojos se posaban en sus labios, estaban tan cerca.

"¿Me ayudarás?" preguntó Hermione mientras que la mano de Draco seguía recorriendo su rostro.

Draco sonrió de medio lado "No solo te ayudaré, Hermione…" el corazón de ella empezó a latir más fuerte con solo escucharlo mencionar su nombre. "…te guiaré…" dijo mientras enredaba las manos en su cabello "…te aconsejaré"

"¿Qué me aconsejas, entonces?" preguntó Hermione mientras evitaba pensar en lo bien que se sentían las manos de Draco en su cabello.

"El Señor Oscuro"

"¿V-Voldemort?" preguntó Hermione incrédula mientras se soltaba de Draco. El chico casi gruñó al no tenerla tan cerca, sin embargo respondió.

"¿Quién más?"

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma "P-pero, él…"

"¿Es _malo_?" Draco rió. "¿Qué esperabas?" dijo acercándose a ella nuevamente. "¿Quién más quiere a Potter muerto?"

La castaña asintió "Lo sé, pero esto significa algo más, significaría cambiar de bandos…"

Draco se acercó a la castaña por detrás, su aliento sobre su cuello "Hermione, tan solo escúchate…solamente matar a Potter significa cambiar de bandos. Además el ser 'malo' es totalmente relativo…"

Hermione asintió lentamente, no sabía donde tenía la cabeza. "Pero él es peligroso y odia a las personas como yo…"

Draco la rodeó y se colocó al frente de ella, con una de sus manos levantó la barbilla de Hermione y la miró fijamente "No digas más…te puedo conseguir inmunidad si eso es lo que quieres…puedo hacer que él no te lastime…eso es si entregas a Potter…tan solo piénsalo. Estarás segura, nadie te podrá tocar…nadie…excepto yo"

Hermione levantó la vista y estaba a punto de decir algo pero los labios de Draco se lo impidieron mientras que sus manos no se quedaban quietas, se enredaron en su cabello, en su cintura, en sus piernas, sin permiso alguno. Estaba flotando y no entendía porque no quería detenerlo.

Pero su conciencia reaccionó y lo empujó lejos de ella, fallando miserablemente en el intento. "D-Draco, detente…" logró decir antes de que Draco la volviera a besar.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" le preguntó entre besos "¿Quieres que te deje de besar?"

"N-no sé" contestó ella mientras se aferraba a su camisa.

"¿Quieres que todos se den cuenta de lo que tienes planeado hacer?" le preguntó mientras le besaba el cuello.

Hermione se tensó abiertamente "No me delatarías" dijo firmemente la muchacha mientras seguía tratando de apartarlo.

"¿No me crees capaz?" le preguntó apartándose un poco de ella.

La chica lo miró directamente a los ojos, "De alguna manera tú también te estarías delatando"

Draco sonrió un momento "Hermione, ya me escapé una vez…no serán capaces de atraparme…" tomó el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos "…además¿qué pensaría la gente si supieran que la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, la mejor amiga de Potter, piensa matarlo?" concluyó mientras atraía a Hermione nuevamente hacia él.

"No te creerían" dijo ella zafándose del agarre y dándole la espalda al rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos y trataba de disimular las lágrimas.

"¿Quieres arriesgarte?..." Draco se acercó por detrás, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él "No deberías preocuparte, el Señor Oscuro cuidará de ti luego de que me ayudes a entregar a Potter, la caída de él significará indudablemente la caída de la esperanza del lado de la luz…las tinieblas reinarán y no tendrás que preocuparte…estarás protegida…estarás conmigo" le dijo al oído causándole pequeños escalofríos.

Hermione volvió su rostro un poco hacia él "Draco¿qué más es lo que me pides? Entiendo que quieres que te ayude a… a _entregar_ a Harry, entiendo que me ofreces inmunidad ante V-voldemort, pero no entiendo que haces tan cerca de mí, tampoco entiendo porque…" en ese mismo instante Draco empezó a besar su cuello mientras que una de sus manos se posaba en uno de sus pechos y la otra bajaba hacia una de las piernas, subiendo lentamente la enagua.

"¿Decías?"

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento, algo que se sentía tan bien no podía ser malo. Simplemente se dejó llevar por las nuevas sensaciones y suspiró "Draco…"

"Ese es mi nombre, no lo olvides, lo estarás gritando más tarde…"

* * *

"Mi señor" dijo Draco arrodillándose ante la horripilante figura sentada en el trono en medio de una decadente habitación. "He conseguido a Granger"

Voldemort sonrió, o al menos eso parecía "Tu plan va a la perfección. Conseguirás convertirte en mi mano derecha si logras traerme a Potter, y tomaremos posesión de Azkaban rápidamente si todo marcha bien"

"Hay algo más que deseo pedirle, mi señor" dijo aún sin levantarse.

"¿Qué otra cosa ronda tu perspicaz mente, Joven Malfoy?"

"Granger…quiero a Hermione Granger…para mí, _solo para mí_…ella quiere inmunidad…nos ayudará en la caída de Potter, creo que lo vale"

Voldemort miró con atención la copa en su mano mientras pensaba en la decisión "No estoy seguro… ¿dices que ella tan solo nos pide inmunidad a cambio de Potter?"

"Si, mi señor, y yo tan solo la pido a ella…es inteligente, suspicaz, muy bella y sin duda alguna todas esas cualidades nos pueden servir para nuestra causa…sin importar lo sucia que está su sangre, he visto en ella mucho más poder que en la mayoría de los mortífagos, si le otorga inmunidad, ella le entregará a Potter, y estaremos ganando una valiosa bruja para la oscuridad, la cual yo me encargaré de crear en sus venas"

Voldemort lo miró fijamente mientras acariciaba su barbilla con sus largos dedos de forma lenta. Luego de unos segundos decidió volver a hablar.

"Levántate" Draco obedeció. "Tendrás lo que me pides, le otorgaré inmunidad por su valiosa…colaboración, sin importar su sangre, y tú conseguirás quedarte con ella y si todo sale bien, serás el segundo al mando, como le correspondía a tu padre antes de que me fallara y fuera encarcelado…" Ante esto Draco apretó los puños fuertemente "…Nos esperan grandes tiempos, joven Malfoy"

Draco sonrió levemente "Si, mi señor, y gracias por su gratitud"

"Sigue con tu plan, espero que vuelvas pronto con los resultados"

"Así será" acto seguido, Draco desapareció de aquel lugar.

* * *

Estaban besándose junto a la ventana mientras veían la nieve caer. Draco mantenía a Hermione entre sus brazos mientras que ella se aferraba a su camisa como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Habría sido el paraíso, si tan solo ella no estuviera llorando.

Draco se apartó del beso y la abofeteó secamente, dejando la habitación sin sonido por algunos segundos.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no llores?" le gritó mientras que la tomaba de los brazos "¿Cuántas veces?"

Hermione no paraba de llorar mientras que el golpe en su cara se hacia más doloroso, tan solo negó con la cabeza.

Draco se enfureció y la lanzó contra una pared, logrando opacar el gritó con su mano mientras que la aprisionaba con su cuerpo.

"No llores…maldita sea¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no llores?" le volvió a preguntar quitando la mano de su boca, "¿Cuántas?"

"N-no sé" respondió muy bajo.

"¿No sabes?..." la empujó nuevamente contra la pared, mientras empezaba a desabrochar la blusa de Hermione. "…Muy bien, te diré cuántas veces te lo he dicho…te lo he dicho cada vez que estamos juntos, te lo he dicho cada vez que te beso, siempre te lo digo…y siempre lloras…"

Hermione estaba muy quieta, las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro "Lo siento, pero es que me siento culpable…"

La tomó de los brazos y la sacudió. "¿Culpable?...Tienes que estar bromeando…" le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella.

"¡Estoy planeado la muerte de mi mejor amigo!" le gritó Hermione mientras lloraba aún más sin importarle si camisa abierta "¡Claro que me siento culpable!"

"¡No es tu _maldito amigo_, Hermione!" le dijo haciendo lo posible por no pegarle "¡Los amigos no hacen lo que él hizo, los amigos no hacen que tus padres estén muertos!"

"Draco, lo siento…pero ellos…no sé… ¿por qué me siento así¡No debería sentirme así!...pero…son mis amigos…"

"Shh" Draco se acercó a ella y le besó la cabeza. "Niña tonta…los amigos no existen…ahora solo existimos nosotros dos…_solo_ nosotros dos…" la besó levemente en los labios y colocó su frente contra la de ella.

Hermione asintió entre sollozos.

"Contéstame como te enseñe" dijo mientras rodeaba su cintura. Recorrió sus dedos sobre la camisa de Hermione, finalmente deslizándola de sus hombros.

"Draco…"

Pero Draco la detuvo mientras la besaba lentamente, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas "Anda, deja de llorar, sabes cuanto me gustan esos ojos y no quiero verlos llenos de lágrimas, a menos de que sea yo el que las provoque…contéstame como te enseñé y mantén tus brazos a los lados"

"Si, Draco" dijo Hermione mientras se perdía en sus manos y caricias nuevamente.

Siempre era lo que él quería, siempre él le decía qué hacer y qué no, y ella no podía tocarlo a menos de que él se lo hiciera saber. Al principio esto no la molestaba. Pensaba que era un poco raro, pero después recordaba con quién estaba tratando y como había crecido.

Ella trató de entenderlo, porque, después de todo, el 'amor' que había entre ellos era algo completamente diferente para él, era algo nuevo. Hermione fue paciente, y poco a poco trató de enseñarle que no lo lastimaría, y que no importaba que él lo hiciera con tal de sentirlo cerca. Ella trató de enseñarle que valía la pena perderse el uno en el otro, entregarse, sin importar nada.

Pero había un problema, Draco Malfoy era un excelente actor y un amante aún mejor. Con tan solo un susurro, una caricia, el solo escuchar su voz la hacía olvidar la realidad de las cosas, lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba planeando.

Noche tras noche, él venía a ella, y noche tras noche, ella se dejaba llevar por el pecaminoso placer de estar con él. Luego de un tiempo, Hermione pensó que esto podía ser un grave error, que estaba haciendo todo mal, soñaba con poder cambiar a Draco, soñaba que él algún día la amaría como ella lo amaba ahora.

Nunca antes la mejor alumna de Hogwarts estuvo más equivocada.

* * *

Caminaba por los solitarios pasillos, seguido de dos aurores mientras que lo guiaban a través de las celdas.

Su destino, Lucius Malfoy.

Finalmente llegaron a la celda de uno de los prisioneros más peligrosos de toda la cárcel, al menos eso decían los periódicos, aunque, por una extraña razón, esta vez los periódicos no mentían acerca de la peligrosidad de este mortífago.

Pero cuando Draco fue a visitarlo, Lucius Malfoy había perdido aquella clase que lo caracterizaba, se encontraba sentado en su cama, viendo hacia la nada, su cuerpo y ropas sucias, su cabello rubio y largo se encontraba ahora mugriento y desarreglado.

Los aurores abrieron la celda y dejaron a Draco solo con su padre, después de todo, no tenía manera de escapar.

Draco acercó una silla hacia donde él y se sentó frente a la cama.

"Padre" dijo un poco bajo.

No obtuvo respuesta.

"Padre, estoy aquí" repitió aún más fuerte, logrando que Lucius lo volviera a ver pero al parecer no lo reconocía.

"Padre…todo marcha como te he estado contando…pronto todo llegará a su fin y te sacaré de este mugriento lugar, volverás con mi madre…con tu esposa…"

Draco cerró los ojos a recordar a su madre que se encontraba en un estado parecido al de Lucius. Se pasaba encerrada en su cuarto, llorando, rehusándose a comer, rehusándose a ver a su propio hijo, porque, según lo que le habían dicho, le recordaba demasiado al hombre por el que estaba llorando.

"Padre…pronto te sacaré de aquí, lo prometo, lo juro…" Lucius aún lo miraba sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, aparentemente los dementores habían hecho muy bien su trabajo.

"Me vengaré…" dijo Draco casi en un susurro. "Te juro que me vengaré" dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Una voz le comunicó que la visita se había acabado. Draco salió de la celda apretando inconscientemente los puños.

_Harry Potter pagaría por esto_.

* * *

Reviews? La otra parte depende de eso...


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte. Espero que les guste. Si es así dejen un review...

* * *

**Al borde de la luz. 2/2**

* * *

"Si crees que puedes hacerlo, entonces hazlo, Hermione. No es como si me importara" Draco sonrió de medio lado. "Aléjate de mí lo más que puedas. Pero¿en realidad puedes hacerlo¿Puedes hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, puedes volver a ser como antes¿Puedes volver con los que llamas 'amigos' y pretender que no estás manchada, manchada por mí?"

Hermione lo miró a los ojos "¡Tú no sabes lo que me haces!...no tienes idea¡no sabes lo que se siente amar a alguien que no te ama!"

"¿Me hablas de amor?" Draco rió levemente "Sabes que no puedo amar, no sé cómo, ni quiero aprender, no es más que una debilidad, tan solo mírate, llorando en el piso y solo porque dices que me amas…que no puedes seguir así, dices que te estoy haciendo daño, que soy más cruel, que no quieres vengar la muerte de tus padres, que te sientes culpable, que quieres odiarme…" Draco se agachó a la par de ella y le quitó las manos del rostro que trataban de ocultar las lágrimas "…El odio es una palabra de cuatro letras, pero el amor es una mentira de cuatro letras...entiende eso" dijo levantándose.

Hermione lo agarró de una pierna, aferrándose a su pantalón "¡Desearía poder odiarte!...pero sería una gran mentira…fui una tonta en creer lo que me decías…en todas las palabras que me susurrabas…"

"Nunca te dije que te amaba" le aseguró el rubio mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

"Y sé que nunca lo vas a hacer" Hermione limpió sus lágrimas, se levantó y sacudió su enagua. "No sé en que momento me convertí en esto"

"Yo te hice, te hice lo que eres ahora" dijo Draco mientras la agarraba de un brazo.

Hermione se soltó fuertemente de él "Y no puedo odiarme más a mi misma por dejarme llevar por tus mentiras"

Draco la miró sorprendido "¿Cuáles mentiras? Nunca te dije algo que no fuera verdad, te conseguí la inmunidad a cambio de Potter…"

Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente "No me refiero a eso, Draco, y lo sabes, la primera vez que estuviste conmigo…" La castaña tomó aire "…la primera vez que estuviste conmigo ¿fue por lujuria, por convencerme, o porque de verdad te atraía?"

Draco se rió burlón "No puedo creer que me estés preguntando esto, Hermione…" dijo mientras la miraba sin poder creerlo "…sabes perfectamente que no eres nada más para mí que una posesión, te lo he dicho, pensé que lo habías aceptado…" se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla con su pulgar "…te ofrecí un lugar a mi lado, junto al Señor Oscuro porque sé que servirás para conseguir nuestros objetivos…te ofrecí ser mi reina… ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?" le preguntó mientras presionaba su mano en la barbilla de la chica.

"¿Me amas¿Me quieres¿Me deseas¿Acaso significo algo más para ti que una simple revolcada¿Para eso me quieres a tu lado, para poder tomarme cuando te de la gana?"

Draco se alejó de ella suprimiendo una risa. "Hermione, escúchate, estás loca, me atraes, es cierto, mas no te amo, no te puedo amar, me estás pidiendo algo que no va conmigo, me estás pidiendo que cambie, me estás pidiendo que te diga porque te quiero a mi lado…te quiero junto a mí porque eres inteligente, y preciosa, lo admito, serás perfecta para mis planes, luego de que Potter desaparezca de nuestras vidas este mundo cambiará para siempre, todo será oscuridad y tú…tú serás lo único en mi mundo, la única luz que me enseñará que mientras te tenga junto a mí nada saldrá mal…eres lo más cerca del cielo que voy a estar…"

Draco tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y la beso en los labios suavemente, un toque demasiado puro como para explicarlo. La miró a los ojos "La oscuridad está a nuestro alrededor de nosotros… ¿puedes sentirla?"

"Tú eres mi oscuridad, Draco"

"Y tú mi luz…que me alumbra, pero no me cambia ni me guía…" le susurró al oído.

"Serás mi secreto mejor guardado y mi mayor error…" dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza.

"¿Acaso es un error sentirte cómo te sientes¿Es un error qué esto se sienta tan bien?" le preguntó mientras la atraía hacia él, mientras la besaba nuevamente y le empezaba a desabotonar la camisa.

"Es un error que lo disfrute…" susurró Hermione mientras cerraba los ojos. "Pero puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos, el odio y pensé qué el amor, pero me dices que no amas…" levantó la vista y miró a Draco a los ojos. "…pensé que había visto algo más en tus ojos, pero me equivoqué…no quiero seguir con esto, Draco…no quiero seguir pensando que cuando me tocas, cuando me besas, que cuando me tomas en tu cama, es porque me quieres, porque te importo…no puedo seguir engañándome, Draco…" Hermione se alejó de él y se abrochó la camisa. Tembló inconscientemente y se abrazó a si misma.

Draco puso una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña "No puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea…pero no puedes darme la espalda, estás demasiado hundida en esta venganza, en esta nueva sensación que se te hará imposible escapar de mí…" ahora estaba frente a ella, la miró a los ojos. "Yo también puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos, las ganas de acabar con Potter…y el amor que dices sentir por mí, lo reconozco porque nunca antes lo había visto…no puedo ser alguien más, Hermione, debes entenderlo…no puedo ser diferente, no puedo cambiar…y tú tampoco…"

Ella levantó la mirada "Puedo hacer lo que me plazca si me lo propongo" dijo la chica firmemente.

El rubio asintió "Cierto, pero no puedes negar que no puedes evadirme, que no puedes mentirte a ti misma y decirte que no me necesitas, hacerte creer que no soy más que alguien que te utiliza, algo que sabías desde el principio…me amas, y no podrás alejarte de mí por más que lo quieras, pretenderás dejarme atrás, sabes perfectamente que no soy parte de lo que significa matar a Potter, que el estar a mi lado es solo algo que yo te pedí, algo que yo quise agregarle a nuestro pequeño contrato, algo que disfruto bastante…" Draco tocó uno de los brazos de Hermione haciendo que se inquietara.

Ella se alejó de él "¡No me toques, no quiero que lo hagas…desaparece, simplemente vete, tan solo dime lo que tengo que hacer para matar a Harry y luego desaparécete de mi vida!"

Draco rió "¡Maldita sea, Hermione, no engañas a nadie¿qué no entiendes¡Puedo pedirte lo que sea que sé que lo harás! Soy tu dueño ahora…" la tomó entre sus brazos mientras que ella trataba de zafarse, lo golpeó y lo maldijo más de diez veces mientras que sus patadas y golpes no servían de mucho. Draco logró derribarla, ya en el piso se colocó sobre ella y la inmovilizó. Empezó a bajar por su cuello mientras que mantenía sus manos sobre la cabeza.

"¡Quítate de encima, maldita sea, Malfoy!"

"¿Malfoy?" Draco se le quedó mirando unos segundos "Hmm, apellidos nuevamente, no me importa mientras que sea mi nombre el que grites"

"Eres un imbécil" le musitó la chica mirándolo con desprecio.

Draco la abofeteó con gran fuerza, logrando romperle el labio. Hermione se quedó muy quieta, totalmente aterrada con lo que él había hecho. Definitivamente el rubio no había calculado el golpe ni la fuerza que intervendría.

Draco estaba un poco asustado, le soltó las manos y se sentó al lado de ella. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca lentamente, se sorprendió al ver sangre. Ella levantó lentamente sus ojos a los del rubio en busca de una explicación.

"Eso es lo que te pasa cuando te pones en contra mía, entiéndelo" Draco se levantó, caminó hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando a Hermione completamente estremecida en media sala común.

Draco se dirigió al baño, trató de calmarse, pero era imposible. Tiró varias cosas que habían a su alrededor. Se miró al espejo, sus ojos representaban locura, miró sus manos, para sorpresa de él, un poco de la sangre de Hermione había quedado en su mano.

Rápidamente abrió el tubo y dejó caer el agua sobre su mano. Para la vista de cualquiera, la sangre había desaparecido. Pero él la seguía viendo ahí.

Tomó el jabón y restregó su mano una y otra vez…era imposible, no se quitaba, luego vio su cara, juró haber visto las huellas de los labios de Hermione por todo su cuerpo. Empezó a pasar el jabón por sus brazos, por su cara. Se quitó la camisa, empezó a tratar de quitar toda la suciedad, todo lo que ella le había dejado, empezó a estresarte, simplemente la suciedad, la mugre no salía.

¿Qué diría su padre si lo viera tan sucio?

Siguió restregando su cuerpo hasta que su propia sangre empezó a salir, exhausto decidió detenerse, era imposible deshacerse de ella, de sus huellas en su piel, de sus labios, era imposible.

Finalmente se deslizó por la pared y se sentó en el piso. Tiró el inútil jabón al otro lado del baño.

Se imaginó a su padre riéndose por esta estupidez, se imaginó la vergüenza de su madre al verlo sentado en el baño. Se imaginó lo que le diría su padre, le diría que era un cobarde, que no tenía que dejarse llevar por lo que la sangre sucia dijera. Le diría que si ahora ella estaba sangrando era porque se lo merecía.

Draco trató de sentirse disgustado por sentir la sangre y los toques de Hermione en todo su cuerpo mientras que empezaba a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás. Su rostro fijo en el gran espejo, en donde podía ver sus ojos grises y fríos reflejados, los ojos de su padre, a quién debía rescatar de la prisión.

Trató de llorar pero las lágrimas no salían. Lo que sentía no podía ser expresado simplemente.

Había lastimado a la única persona que significaba algo en su vida, por más que lo negara.

El reflejo en el espejo de burlaba de él, mantenía una cínica sonrisa en su rostro. Draco no lo podía soportar. Se levantó y se quedó frente al espejo.

La parte superior de su pálido cuerpo se reflejaba, al igual que su cabello rubio, su porte altanero…

Odiaba lo que veía, era igual a él, igual…todo era igual que él…aquel a quién tenía que salvar, aquel a quién deseaba dejar pudriéndose en la cárcel…pero no podía, tenía que sacarlo. Era su padre después de todo.

Draco golpeó el espejo con su puño, logrando que se quebrara en mil pedazos, pedazos que se incrustaron en su mano.

Miraba como hipnotizado la manera en que la sangre brotaba de su mano, no dolía¿por qué no dolía? _¡Debería doler!_ Pero había algo dentro de él…la sangre le hacía saber que estaba vivo…entonces, después de todo si lo estaba.

Su sangre empezó a manchar el piso, sin embargo, no detuvo aquella sangre que podía parar con un simple hechizo de su varita.

Se miró nuevamente al espejo, miles de ojos lo volvieron a ver.

Draco Malfoy nunca antes se había odiado tanto como ahora.

Y lo peor es que sabía que si estaba sucio, manchado, no era por Hermione, sino por él mismo, y que aquella suciedad no desaparecería…_nunca_.

* * *

_Yo no quise…no quería…maldita sea, no quise hacerla llorar otra vez…solo quería que entendiera…que abriera los ojos._

_Es cierto, la he tratado mal, pero no sé de que otra manera tratarla, pero…es difícil decirlo pero aquella sangre…no sé, me volví loco, es culpa de ella, es culpa de ella por hacerme desearla tanto, es culpa de ella, de esos ojos, de esos ojos miel…_

_Nunca la había hecho sangrar, no sabía que lo lamentaría tanto. Me odio…me odio…y me hago creer que yo la odio a ella, pero sé que no es verdad…pero tampoco puedo amarla._

_¿Cómo alguien como yo podría amar a alguien¿Cómo alguien podría amarme? A mí…a un monstruo sin corazón…me pregunto si Hermione me seguiría amando si supiera que maté a sus padres. _

_¿Me querría igual¿Lloraría por mí¿Me gritaría que me odia sabiendo que ésta vez es cierto?_

_¿Me odiaría yo por lo que le hice a sus padres¿Podría odiarme aún más?_

_Debo odiarme por lo que le hice, debo odiarme para no odiarla a ella…Debo ignorar mi sufrimiento y el de ella. Ella sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, no le mentí._

_Aunque le mentí cuando le dije que no la amaba._

_¿Y es que cómo se lo digo? Si ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de eso… ¿La amo? _

_La amo._

_La amo._

_Me odio._

* * *

Hermione se acurrucó más hacia Draco mientras que éste se apartaba de ella hacia el otro lado de la cama, ahora estaba de medio lado, la sábana cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo mientras que acomodaba mejor su cabeza en la almohada. 

Hermione se despertó y empezó a acariciar el cabello de Draco. "Lamento lo que sucedió ayer, no quise hacerte enfadar" le dijo mientras que enredaba sus dedos en su cabello.

Draco no respondió, todavía estaba un poco aterrado por la conclusión a la que había llegado anoche.

La noche en que luego de manchar el piso de sangre, decidió parar la hemorragia. Asearse y arreglar el espejo con ayuda de su varita. Para luego dirigirse a su cama para darse cuenta de que Hermione lo esperaba sentada en la orilla.

Después todo sucedió como siempre. Ella se venció ante sus caricias, él se venció ante sus ojos.

Draco se hundió más en la almohada, pasó una mano por su cabello. Se volvió hacia ella, la miró a los ojos. Hermione le sonrió levemente mientras que el rubio trazaba su rostro con su mano.

Draco la había convertido en una mendiga de las migajas que él le quería tirar. Y se odiaba, pero a la vez se alegraba por ello.

"Draco¿estás bien?" le preguntó Hermione mientras acariciaba su rostro.

"Si, solo estaba pensando" dijo el rubio.

"¿En qué?" preguntó ella.

"En nada" dijo mientras la besaba. "Cállate y abre las piernas" le dijo mientras sonreía y empezaba a tocarla sin escuchar su negativa.

* * *

"Hermione" dijo el rubio en uno de los pasillos del castillo, llamando así la atención de la castaña la cual caminaba sola, hacía tiempo que ni Harry ni Ron le hablaban, al igual que la mayoría de la población de Hogwarts. 

Hermione se detuvo en seco y se dirigió hacia Draco, el cual se encontraba escondido entre las sombras que creaba una pequeña gruta en el pasillo.

"¿Draco?" preguntó ella dudosa mientras que inconscientemente buscaba con su mano la varita escondida entre sus ropas.

"¿Le hablas a alguien más?" respondió él cruelmente mientras que ella reconocía que, sin duda alguna, era Draco.

"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó ella tragándose lo que sea que le iba a reprochar.

"¿Qué crees?" le preguntó mientras que la tomaba de un brazo, causando que todos los libros que traía quedaran esparcidos por todo el piso. Rápidamente, e ignorando el desastre que había hecho, acorraló a Hermione entre la pared y su cuerpo.

"Draco, nos van a ver…" le susurró ella mientras que trataba de detener las manos de Draco que ya empezaban a zafar sus ropas.

"No, es tarde…además casi nadie pasa por estos pasillos¿recuerdas que yo te enseñé éste camino para evitar a la gente? Nadie pasa por aquí, es muy…_lúgubre_ para el iluminado gusto de las filas de perdedores…"

"Aún así¿qué pasaría si alguien nos ve?"

"¿Qué pasaría si nadie nos ve¿Qué pasaría si alguien ve cómo te hago mía en este mismo pasillo¿Eso es lo que quieres saber?" preguntó mientras empezaba a subir su falda.

Hermione se quedó callada mientras que él seguía hablando. "¿Quieres saber qué pasaría si algún niñito curioso viera la manera en que subo mi mano por tu pierna, por tu muslo…?"

"Draco, detente…"

"¿Sabes qué pensarían si me vieran tocarte de la manera en qué lo hago ahora?" preguntó el rubio. "¿Lo sabes?...Respóndeme" le ordenó sacudiéndola fuertemente.

"No, Draco, no lo sé…" respondió ella.

"Pensarán que eres mía, que eres sólo mía, lo dudarán mientras que terminas de quitarme la ropa, lo sospecharán mientras que hundes tus uñas en mi espalda, pero lo asegurarán cuando sea mi nombre el que escape de tus labios en éxtasis…entonces sabrán que eres mi pertenencia, para hacer contigo lo que me plazca…" y para darle énfasis a sus palabras la besó con fuerza, introduciendo su lengua en su boca sin permiso alguno, ganándose un gemido de parte de Hermione. Gemido que causó que Draco sonriera en el beso.

El rubio se separó un poco de ella, ahora acercándose al oído de la chica. "Además es más excitante, Hermione¿no lo crees?...saber que en cualquier momento alguien puede verte mientras que te presiono contra la pared…saber que alguien puede escucharte mientras gimes…saber que alguien nos puede estar viendo…" susurró a su oído mientras se alegraba al seguir los ojos miel de Hermione. La alarmada mirada de la castaña recorriendo el pasillo de lado a lado causó que el rubio tomara la quijada de Hermione en su mano, volteándola para que lo mirara fijamente. "¿No crees que deberíamos darles un buen espectáculo?" le sugirió refiriéndose a los hipotéticos alumnos que podrían estar viendo, cosa que Draco sabía que no era cierto. "Después de todo…" siguió hablando mientras besaba su cuello. "La mejor alumna de Hogwarts tiene que dar el ejemplo demostrando la mejor revolcada de su vida¿no es así?..."

Hermione lo miró indignada "Odio cuando me hablas así"

"Y yo odio que hables tanto" le respondió él mientras la volvía a besar.

* * *

"Draco¿qué te pasa¿Te sientes bien?" Hermione levantó una de sus manos hacia la cara del rubio para darse cuenta de que estaba sudando frío. 

Draco la ignoró mientras que empezaba a soltar su cabello.

"Draco…Draco, detente…" Hermione llevó ambas manos hacia el rostro del rubio y lo levantó hacia su mirada. "Draco¿me escuchas?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó él confundido.

"¿Qué si me escuchas?" le dijo ella mientras notaba cómo el rubio se detenía en sus avances.

Draco se quedó quieto algunos segundos y luego respondió "Si…es sólo que…olvídalo"

"¿Te sientes bien?" insistió ella ganándose un empujón de parte del rubio.

"Te dije que si" le respondió mientras la empezaba a besar, haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas y reproches.

Hermione logró desviar su cabeza, causando que el rubio gruñera abiertamente. "¿Lo andabas viendo, verdad?" preguntó ella mientras que Draco se tensaba abiertamente. "¿Qué te dijo esta vez?"

"Ya todo está listo, es cuestión de llevar a cabo la última parte…_tu parte_…"

"No me gusta que vayas a verlo, siempre vuelves cansado y débil…"

"¡No soy débil!" le gritó el rubio zarandeándola.

"Draco, no hace falta que grites, estoy frente a ti…" dijo Hermione entre susurros.

Draco posó una mano a cada lado de Hermione y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

"Vámonos al cuarto, estaremos más cómodos allá¿no te parece?" le ofreció ella mientras que notaba cómo la respiración de Draco era más forzada.

El rubio tan sólo asintió mientras que caminaban hacia el cuarto.

* * *

Hermione se separó de la pared y caminó hacia Draco. Esta era una movida que podía causarle satisfacción o podía causarle dolor. 

Sigilosamente se acercó al sillón y con cuidado empezó a masajear los hombros de Draco. El rubio no se inmutó ante aquel toque, por lo que Hermione siguió masajeando la espalda y el cuello de Draco.

Luego de unos minutos, Hermione pudo sentir como Draco se empezó a relajar. Sonriendo para si misma siguió masajeando los hombros del rubio.

Se alteró un poco cuando Draco agarró una de sus muñecas y besó su mano tiernamente, tranquilizando a Hermione. Luego la obligó a rodear el sillón y quedar en frente de él.

Hermione separó sus piernas poniendo una a cada lado de las de Draco mientras que se sentaba sobre él. Ella empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Draco mientras que lo miraba a los ojos.

Cuando finalmente le quitó la camisa, sus manos recorrieron la pálida piel de Draco mientras que el rubio cerraba los ojos en señal de que estaba complacido. Luego, tentativamente empezó a besar el cuello de Draco mientras que él la despojaba de la blusa que andaba y acariciaba la piel que había quedado expuesta.

Draco la besó y por primera vez pidió permiso para entrar en su boca a lo que ella accedió pasionalmente mientras que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él. Draco la acercó más a su cuerpo mientras que sus dedos se acercaban lentamente hacia la ropa que Hermione todavía tenía puesta.

Y por primera vez no hubo lágrimas de culpa.

* * *

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, las sábanas cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, mientras que sus piernas se encontraban enredadas con las de ella en la cama. 

Su cabeza sobre la almohada, la de ella sobre su hombro, sus cabellos enredados con los de ella y esparcidos sobre la almohada. Su mano en su cintura, la de ella en su pecho.

_Lo cerca que estamos, lo cerca que estoy de decirle lo que siento en realidad, lo raro que me siento ahora. La hipnotizante textura de su cabello y su típico olor a vainilla._

Hermione se acercó más a él, yaciendo su cabeza en su pecho, a lo que él respondió envolviéndola con sus brazos.

_La forma tan perfecta en que mi cuerpo se moldea al de ella, la manera en que se deja abrazar como si no quisiera dejarme ir. El miedo que recorre mis venas por quererla tanto._

Draco se separó cruelmente de Hermione luego de tenerla abrazada. Sin decir nada se levantó de la cama, estiró los brazos, se puso unos pantalones y se dirigió al baño.

_Y la forma en que la maltrato y humillo solamente porque no sé como decirle lo que siento cada vez que la tengo cerca._

Hermione se sentó en la cama mientras se cubría con la sábana. Empezó a temblar. No había notado lo frío que estaba el cuarto hasta que Draco se separó de ella.

Se envolvió en la sábana y se levantó de la cama. Miró por la ventana, la nieve caía a montones fuera del castillo. Sonrió levemente al recuerdo de la primera nevada de aquel año.

* * *

_No podía aceptar la pureza de ese encuentro, simplemente no podía, se salía de mis manos, se salía incluso de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo pude estar con ella sin que llorara? _

_No lloró, por primera vez no lloró. Y yo por primera vez no la lastimé._

_Lo único que pude hacer fue desaparecer lo más rápido de su lado para luego volver y lastimarla, de alguna forma diciéndole que aquello no se iba a repetir, que yo no era así, que yo en realidad no la amaba como parecía._

_Que yo no me estaba volviendo loco._

* * *

"¿Así de simple?" le preguntó ella mientras se terminaba de pintar los labios. "¿Un beso, nada más?" 

Draco la agarró de un brazo "No me provoques, nunca digas que esto fue fácil, sabes que no lo ha sido, no quiero que por alguna estupidez vayas a subestimar lo importante que es esto¿entendido?"

"Si, Draco"

"Además no estoy particularmente contento con esta parte del plan, pero no tengo otra manera de llevarlo a cabo, mi señor me ha aconsejado que es más fácil de esta forma, por más que no quiera que estés tan cerca de él"

"Draco, yo…"

Pero Draco la silenció, venía gente caminando por el pasillo.

"Recuerda lo que te dije" le susurró Draco a Hermione en uno de los pasillos cercanos al gran comedor. "Hazlo exactamente como te lo explique" Tomó la barbilla de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos "¿Entiendes?"

"Si, Draco" contestó ella mientras que tomaba una de sus manos.

"Anda" dijo él mientras se separaba de ella y se perdía por los pasillos.

Hermione se dirigió entonces hacia el gran comedor, dispuesta a llevar a cabo la parte de su plan, conseguir a Harry Potter.

* * *

"Mi señor, he traído a Potter" dijo Draco mientras se arrodillaba frente a Voldemort. Harry estaba a su lado, amarrado mágicamente y completamente inconsciente. Muy pronto despertaría. 

"Absolutamente excepcional, joven Malfoy" dijo Voldemort mientras se levantaba.

"He cumplido con la parte de mi trato, espero que usted cumpla con el suyo" dijo el rubio sin levantar la vista.

"Tranquilo, Draco, nadie te quitará a la pequeña sangre sucia a la cual le has tomado tanto cariño, por cierto, tu padre saldrá muy pronto, te llamaré en cuanto tomemos posesión de Azkaban. Trae a la muchacha para que acabemos con esto de una vez por todas"

"Si, mi señor"

* * *

Hermione levantó su varita hacia Harry, él ni siquiera se trató de esconder, de proteger. Tan solo la miraba fijamente haciendo que su corazón dudara lo que estaba a punto de hacer. 

_Hazlo, tan solo hazlo, todo será mejor después ya lo verás, todo se aclarará, ya no tendrás que pensar más. Solo hazlo._

"Hermione¿qué esperas?" dijo Draco impacientemente tras ella. "Mátalo"

Hermione no se movía, hasta parecía que no respiraba

"Hermione¡mátalo!" le ordenó Draco una vez más mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Estoy perdiendo mi paciencia, Señorita Granger" dijo Voldemort levantándose de su asiento, no le importaba quien acabara con Harry, mientras que alguien lo hiciera, y si ella se acobardaba, él no dudaría en matarlo.

Hermione no se movió. Tan solo miraba a Harry fijamente. En aquellos ojos verdes no había rencor, no había odio, sino lástima, lástima que él sentía por ella. Lástima que ella no se merecía.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Voldemort.

"Yo lo haré" dijo Draco mientras se adelantaba y apuntaba a Harry con su varita.

"¡No!" gritó Hermione antes de que la habitación se iluminara completamente de un color verde esmeralda, señalando así que Draco se había deshecho de Harry de una vez por todas.

Voldemort apuntó entonces hacia Hermione, causando que la castaña se desplomara inconsciente sobre el duro piso.

Hermione se encontraba inmóvil sobre la dura piedra, Draco se agachó a su lado, llevó su dedo índice y anular hacia el cuello de la castaña, aliviado al sentir pulso, aunque un poco débil. Esto quería decir que seguía con vida.

Levantó su mirada hacia Voldemort que lo miró seriamente.

"Mátala" dijo el Señor Oscuro mientras se reacomodaba en su silla.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido "Pero, mi señor…"

"Mátala, Draco, es una estúpida, no te obedeció, y no aprecio la desobediencia en mis filas. Acaba con ella, después de todo es una sangre sucia, no es nada, encontrarás algo mejor"

Draco insistió "Mi señor, yo…"

"No quiero volver a escuchar otra palabra de ti hasta que hayas hecho lo que te he mandado¿entiendes?" le gritó mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

Draco asintió. "Si, mi señor…"

"Muy bien, llévatela de aquí y obedece"

* * *

Hermione se despertó en su cama, tenía un dolor agudo en su costado y en su hombro, entonces todo lo que había sucedido volvió a su mente. Lágrimas frescas acompañaron a antiguos caminos que estaban trazados en sus mejillas. 

Se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia el baño, limpió su cara y miró su aspecto en el espejo, a su cuerpo tan sólo lo cubría una camisa que le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para llegarle por las rodillas.

Por alguna extraña razón decidió mirar el dragón en su espalda mientras que hacía su cabello hacia un lado. Definitivamente tenía que significar algo. Draco no lo haría si no fuera así.

Sin embargo ella sabía que aquel dragón negro era magia negra muy antigua, había sido marcada como una posesión. Y por alguna extraña razón, no podía sentirse mejor. La culpa todavía no se había colado en sus venas, se encontraba como en una especie de burbuja, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tanto dolor, dolor que sabía que ella misma había causado.

El sonido del cuadro de la sala común la hizo acomodarse la camisa. Un poco nerviosa salió del baño hacia donde Draco la esperaba.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó temerosa mientras se acercaba al rubio, el cual se encontraba recostado a la repisa de la chimenea, su brazo derecho sosteniendo su cuerpo mientras que su mirada se encontraba perdida en las llamas que bailaban entre los troncos carbonizados.

La castaña caminó lentamente hacia el rubio, acomodó inconscientemente un poco su camisa sobre sus hombros y alargó una de sus manos hacia Draco.

"No me toques…" susurró sin volverla a ver.

Hermione retrajo su mano del rubio y se quedó quieta junto a Draco.

"Andabas donde él¿cierto?" preguntó suavemente la castaña temiendo la reacción del rubio.

"Si" contestó aún sin volverla a ver.

"¿Qué te dijo?" insistió ella.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Se separó de las llamas de la chimenea y caminó lentamente hacia ella, alzó sus manos hacia el rostro de la castaña y con las puntas de sus dedos rozó las mejillas de Hermione.

"Eres mía" le susurró mirándola a los ojos.

"Lo soy" contestó ella con una sonrisa.

"Harás lo que yo te diga" le susurró nuevamente mientras que bajaba sus manos por los brazos de la castaña.

"Lo haré" le aseguró Hermione una vez más.

Draco se arrodilló en la alfombra frente a las llamas de la chimenea, causando que Hermione se agachara junto con él. Ambos de rodillas se miraban fijamente.

"Bésame" le ordenó él y ella le obedeció, era la primera vez que le pedía que ella lo hiciera. Se acercó hacia él lentamente, besó el pálido cuello del rubio provocando que Draco cerrara los ojos mientras que con cada beso iba subiendo hacia su quijada, esquivó sus labios, y besó cada una de sus mejillas y luego su frente, haciendo cada beso mucho más lento que el otro, cuidando de rozar su rostro con el de él entre beso y beso.

Se acercó finalmente a sus labios, besó la comisura de su boca y finalmente sus labios, apenas un roce, puro y sencillo. Algo tan puro y tan sencillo que causó que Draco desviara su rostro, evitando ver entonces cómo Hermione se derrumbaba en el piso, sus ojos firmemente cerrados.

* * *

Draco colocó a Hermione en la cama de la cabaña. La ventisca fuera de las confiables paredes de aquel lugar era insoportable. Pero mientras afuera nevaba sin parar, adentro el rubio se encargaba de contemplar la inactiva forma de la castaña sobre las finas sábanas de seda. 

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras terminaba de acomodar a la muchacha sobre las sábanas. El cabello castaño rodeando a Hermione como un aura alrededor de su cabeza. Sus ojos cerrados firmemente, sus labios rojos entreabiertos, su rostro más pálido de lo normal.

El rubio levantó una de sus manos y acarició lentamente el rostro de la castaña que dormitaba pacíficamente junto a él. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello y de la nada empezó a hablar:

"Perdóname…"

Hermione seguía profundamente dormida mientras que rubio seguía hablando.

"No sé en qué momento me convertí en esto, Hermione… no sé en que momento te convertí en esto…"

Draco siguió bajando su mano hacia el cuello de la castaña mientras la miraba fijamente, tratando de consumirse en todo lo que era ella.

"La primera vez que te vi, fue raro… extraño en realidad, no quise acercarme más a ti, algo dentro de mí me decía que todavía no era tiempo, que todavía no era correcto…"

El rubio empezó a bajar su mano por entre los pechos de Hermione.

"Y pasaron los años, me pasaron los años y no pude contenerme… te quería para mí, sólo para mí… y tú me dejaste tenerte…"

Levantó una de las manos de la castaña hacia sus labios y la besó suavemente.

"Niña tonta… mi niña tonta…"

Decidió entonces besar el cuello de la castaña, subiendo por la quijada, esquivando sus labios justo como ella lo había hecho, beso entonces cada una de sus mejillas y luego su frente y finalmente sus labios, apenas un roce como ella había hecho.

Cuando Draco fijó su mirada en el rostro de Hermione se encontró con un par de ojos color miel empezándose a abrir mientras que parpadeaban para tratar de acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había.

Hermione le sonrió al rubio, el cual acarició levemente la congelada mejilla de la castaña.

"Draco…"

Pero la única respuesta por parte del rubio fue cubrir la boca de la castaña con un pañuelo, y empezar a amarrar sus brazos y piernas con una cuerda mientras que ella se sacudía y pateaba, tratando de evitar inútilmente de escapar del fuerte agarre del rubio mientras que nuevas lágrimas se colaban de sus ojos.

Ya amarrada, Draco la levantó de la cama y la colocó en una esquina de la cabaña. Se agachó cerca del ovillo en el cuál se había acomodado Hermione mientras lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Tú te lo buscaste…" le susurró él antes de tapar finalmente esos ojos que lo perseguirían por siempre.

* * *

La voz de Draco resonaba dulcemente en los oídos de Hermione mientras que ella miraba fijamente el piso que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia del balcón en el cual se encontraban. 

"_Simplemente te acobardaste en el momento de la verdad, dudaste, fallaste…Me fallaste"_

"…_el fuego se ha salido de control, y no quiero quemarme por alguien que no vale la pena, no quiero quemarme por alguien que al final le tiene miedo al fuego, no quiero arriesgarme a seguir junto a ti cuando en realidad estas aquí porque no tienes de otra…" _

"_No derrames más lágrimas de mentiras, no llores en vano"_

"_No llores por él"_

Y luego, su propia voz, sus propias palabras llegaron a sus oídos mientras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

"_Lloro porque sé que te he puesto mucha más carga que antes, lloro porque sé que no voy a recuperar tu cariño ni tu confianza fácilmente, lloro porque todo lo que has dicho es cierto, no tengo a donde ir ni a quien recurrir, solo te tengo a ti…no me quites lo único que me queda"_

"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como se siente caer?" le preguntó Draco mientras soltaba su cintura y la tomaba de los hombros.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"¿No te gustaría saberlo?" le susurró al oído.

Hermione se volvió a mirarlo, intrigada por lo extraña de la situación.

"Puedes hacerlo, anda" dijo mirándola fijamente.

"Pero…" Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos, pidiéndole que pensara lo que estaba haciendo, que desistiera, que leyera lo que estaba escrito en esos ojos miel a los cuales siempre les había puesto atención…

"¿Qué¿Qué tienes que perder? Ya no tienes nada¿cierto?" dijo él.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas al entender lo que Draco quería decir, sin embargo dudó mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

"Anda, déjate caer"

Hermione tan solo cerró los ojos y desistió de sus intentos de salvarlo.

* * *

_¿Qué si lo hizo¿De verdad lo dudaron?_

_Si… saltó_

_Saltó sin mirar atrás, sin mirarme porque sabría que vería como mi rostro se desmoronaba cuando veía su cuerpo en el aire._

_Nunca pensé que saltaría._

_El señor Oscuro me había ordenado deshacerme de ella, ella tenía que haber sospechado algo. Además, Hermione sabía que yo nunca me atrevería a asesinarla. Así que lo hizo por mí, hasta el último segundo de su vida lo dedicó a complacerme._

_No diré que no le pedí que lo hiciera, pero jamás pensé que lo haría tan fácilmente, y ella sabía que jamás podría cargar su muerte en mi conciencia._

_Esa sensación que se mezcla con seguridad y calma, esa sensación que hace que toques el cielo y que vuelvas a la tierra. La sensación maravillosa de dejar ir sin importar que suceda contigo. La sensación de estar al borde de la luz…_

_Era tan solo el borde. Y yo… decidí alejarme…_

* * *

"Padre…padre¿se encuentra bien?" le preguntó Draco a Lucius que se encontraba sentado en un sillón. 

"Si, tan solo me mareé un momento, todavía estoy muy débil, si solo hubiera podido salir de esa mugrienta cárcel mucho antes" dijo mirando a Draco que bajo la vista.

"Lo siento, padre, hice lo que pude, lamento que no haya sido más rápido" dijo arrodillándose junto a él.

Lucius tomó otro trago "Claro que lo lamentas, tal vez si te hubieras apresurado, si de verdad te hubiera importado tu familia, me habrías sacado mucho antes…y tu madre estaría viva"

Draco cerró los ojos recordando la inmóvil figura de su madre en su cuarto. Según un sanador, Narcissa había muerto de amor.

_Amor…una mentira de cuatro letras_

Draco miró hacia el fuego, realmente lamentaba la muerte de su madre, ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ella "Trabajé lo más rápido que pude, padre"

"No es cierto, nuestro señor me ha contado que te mantuviste ocupado con la sangre sucia Granger, y también me comentó que pediste inmunidad para ella, si no te hubieras desviado de tus verdaderos objetivos tu madre estaría viva y yo estaría en perfecto estado, no postrado en este sillón mientras recupero mi salud y mi cordura…no sirves para nada"

Draco se levantó y lo miró con odio "¡No me digas eso! No puedes decirme eso después de todo lo que he hecho para lograr sacarte de la cárcel, para vengar el nombre de nuestra familia, para devolverle el honor…"

Lucius lo miró incrédulo "¿Honor? Tienes que estar bromeando, porque no se me ocurre una mejor manera de ensuciar nuestro apellido que revolcándote con una asquerosa sangre sucia"

Draco no contestó mientras apretaba sus puños y dientes.

Lucius bebió otro trago "Nuestro señor también me contó que la mataste tal y como te había ordenado y también me contó que estaba…"

Draco lo interrumpió "¡No la maté!" gritó mientras lo miraba con ira.

_No pude matarla, nunca podría._

"¡Y no la llames así¡Estoy harto de que la llames así, estoy harto de ese nombre que he escuchado toda mi vida, harto!"

"¡No te atrevas a alzarme la voz, maldito ingrato¡Si estás vivo es porque yo te di la vida!"

"De cierta forma yo también te he devuelto la vida, tú deberías agradecerme, no criticarme y decirme que pude haber salvado la vida de mi madre de haberme apurado cuando tú eres el principal culpable de que ella haya muerto, cuando estuvo contigo te dedicaste a matarla poco a poco con tu antipatía y odio…"

"¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera!" le gritó Lucius a su hijo.

"No, padre, _tú _no te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera" le dijo Draco mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

"No serías capaz, eres demasiado cobarde"

"No me tientes¡maldita sea!" dijo Draco mientras miraba como su mano no le temblaba para nada.

"Siempre has sido una escoria, un cobarde, siempre has sido una desgracia para nuestro apellido. Jamás me matarías"

_Hazlo, tan solo hazlo, todo será mejor después ya lo verás, todo se aclarará, ya no tendrás que pensar más. Solo hazlo._

Draco se acercó más a su padre que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras que mantenía el vaso en su mano.

"Además, supongo que no sabías que la sangre sucia estaba embarazada. Mejor aún que la mataste, no soportaría otra escoria en este planeta"

_¿Un hijo¿Mi hijo?_

"Mientes"

"Desearía que así fuera, lamentablemente no miento. Nuestro señor me dijo que cuando la vio notó algo en ella…aparentemente tu hijo"

"No…Hermione…no…" Draco cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras evitaba llorar. Todo lo había perdido, había perdido todo.

"¿Qué te dije? Eres un maldito cobarde, no puedes hacer nada bien. Deberías haber muerto junto con esa asquerosa…"

"¡No la insultes! Ella era lo único que tenía en mi vida, era lo único, la única…" Draco no sabía ni qué hacer, el hombre por el cual había arriesgado todo lo estaba tratando como basura, el hombre al cual había seguido toda su vida, el hombre por el que había matado, el hombre por el que había perdido a Hermione, no era su padre, era algo más…era un monstruo, tal como él.

"No estás solo, me tienes a mí" contestó su padre mientras seguía tomando. "Deberías estar orgulloso de tu apellido en lugar de arrastrarlo por la tierra una y otra vez…"

Draco no aguantó más y lo apuntó con su varita. Por unos segundos el cuarto se llenó de un resplandor verde esmeralda. Luego se escuchó el sonido del vaso quebrándose en el piso.

"Ahora si estoy solo, padre"

* * *

_Ron:_

_Te escribo esto rápidamente, algo pasará que no podrás creer, algo sucederá que jamás te lo imaginarías…pensarás que es mentira, pero será la cruel verdad…tan solo quiero que sepas que aunque todo esto pase, aunque todo esto sea una tortura, quiero que entiendas que siempre los quise, a los dos, a ti y a Harry y que no quise hacer lo que hice, de verdad lamento todo esto, sé que no saldré viva, me lo dice mi corazón y mi instinto._

_Quiero que entiendas que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba demasiado hundida en esto como para escapar, porque créeme que lo intenté, traté de alejarme, pero no pude, era inútil, era absurdo, pero era nuestro, Ron, mío y de él. Desgraciadamente él me encontró en un momento en el que me encontraba cegada por la venganza._

_Después de todo me di cuenta que con hacer lo que yo tenía planeado no iba a volver a mis padres a la vida. No sentiría descanso sino que me sentiría aún más culpable. Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Ya es demasiado tarde, Ron._

_No quiero que lo culpes, debes saber que aunque él fue la principal razón por la que lo hice, él no tuvo la culpa de que yo me volviera loca por su toque, por todo lo que él representaba._

_Tal vez recurrí a él porque necesitaba a alguien cuando todos me dieron la espalda, tal vez siempre nos quisimos, tal vez era simplemente mi destino._

_No sabes lo que haría para poder cambiarlo ahora._

_Lamento todo lo que va a suceder, Ron. De verdad lo lamento. Lamento la oscuridad a los que los he condenado._

_Te pido un último favor, quiero que lo cuides. Quiero que cuando todo esto haya acabado quiero que hagas lo posible por velar que este bien, sé que no lo estará, pero has lo posible, te lo pido, te lo ruego, Ron. Cuida de Draco Malfoy. Dile que siempre lo amaré y que lamento que nunca pudimos criar a nuestro hijo juntos._

_Te quiero, Ron, nunca lo dudes. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme._

_Hermione._

* * *

Ronald Weasley era uno de los pocos que habían sobrevivido a la famosa guerra. Junto con Dumbledore y los demás había logrado derrotar a Voldemort, sin importar que Harry Potter ya no estuviera. Sorprendentemente, al morir Harry, Voldemort perdió parte de sus poderes, los suficientes para que pudiera ser vencido cuando se encontraba débil. 

No había sido fácil. Jamás lo sería. Pero ahora habían vuelto a estabilizar el mundo mágico. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno, casi todo.

Ron siempre había sentido que algo le había sido arrebatado de su alma el día en el que Harry Potter había muerto, y más tarde sintió que moriría cuando su otra mejor amiga murió de causas desconocidas. Durante la guerra había salvado tantas vidas, sin embargo no pudo salvar la vida de Harry y no pudo salvar a Hermione de si misma.

_Quiero que cuando todo esto haya acabado quiero que hagas lo posible por velar que este bien, sé que no lo estará, pero has lo posible, te lo pido, te lo ruego, Ron. Cuida de Draco Malfoy. Dile que siempre lo amaré y que lamento que nunca pudimos criar a nuestro hijo juntos._

Ron parpadeó algunas veces y ahogó un suspiro recordando la carta que había recibido de Hermione luego de que ella y Harry desaparecieran del castillo. Casi se había vuelto loco de ira cuando recibió las noticias.

Pero luego, por algún milagro, Ron logró madurar. Seguramente había sido todo lo que había visto en la guerra. En algún lugar de su corazón encontró el perdón para su mejor amiga y se juró a si mismo que haría lo que le pedía en aquella carta. La culpa que lo había recorrido cuando se dio cuenta de que en cierta forma su trato y el de Harry la habían llevado justamente a los brazos del rubio ayudó mucho en su búsqueda de perdón.

Los corredores de aquel lugar eran blancos y totalmente estériles como se supone que deben ser, pero Ron también pensó en otra palabra. Deprimente. Sus pasos resonaban por la conocida región. Saludó a una de las enfermeras detrás del mostrador, le dio su varita y siguió caminando.

Se sentía extraño haciendo esto, sin embargo se lo había prometido a Hermione. Hacía tres años que había venido por primera vez. Desde entonces, luchando contra si mismo, contra su innato odio hacia él, lo había visitado varias veces.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta al final del pasillo. Tomó aire y trató de calmarse, nunca era fácil volver a entrar. Buscó un poco de coraje y abrió la puerta. Era una habitación pequeña, tan blanca como todo lo demás en esa institución. La única ventana que había era la de la puerta y una cerca de la cama donde su único ocupante estaba mirando hacia la nada. Sus manos rodeando sus piernas mientras que el cabello casi le ocultaban sus ojos, su barbilla recostada sobre sus rodillas, aún sin prestarle atención a la persona que había entrado a su cuarto.

Ron acercó una silla hacia la cama y miró a Draco. Miró fijamente al hombre, o lo que quedaba de él. El hombre en el que el gran Draco Malfoy se había convertido.

Ron se había preguntado varias veces lo que había sucedido entre Hermione y él. Debió haber sido algo muy intenso para que ella perdiera la cabeza de esa manera. Aún así¿cómo había logrado la muerte de Hermione llevarlo a la locura?

El pelirrojo sentía lastima de Draco Malfoy, preguntándose qué había sido lo que Hermione vio en él. ¿Acaso había sido en realidad la locura lo que los llevo a juntarse¿O había sido el hecho de que ambos estaban solos?

Ron cerró los ojos un momento. Estaba cansado de pensar en la muerte de sus mejores amigos. Visitaba a Draco por el simple hecho de que Hermione se lo había pedido y porque, de alguna forma, se sentía conectado a ella mediante el rubio. Sin embargo, en los años que llevaba visitándolo, nunca habían cruzado palabra alguna.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando un sonido lo sorprendió. Rápidamente se volteó hacia Draco que ahora se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

"Me arrepiento de nunca haberle dicho que la amaba. Pero ahora puedo decírselo" dijo el rubio mientras miraba fijamente una foto que mantenía en sus manos.

"Malfoy¿de qué hablas?" le preguntó Ron alarmado ante aquella conducta.

"Su voz, su voz me llama… ¿no la oyes?" le preguntó Draco desesperadamente mientras se levantaba de la cama y le enseñaba la foto. Ron miró la foto y reconoció a Hermione, un poco asustado se movió hacia la puerta.

"Malfoy, no sé de qué estás hablando"

"¿No la puedes oír¡Me está llamando¡Me quiere junto a ella!" Draco gritó mientras se acercaba más a Ron. "¡Mátenme de una vez y déjenme ir junto a ella!"

Ron se hizo para atrás y cerró la puerta. De repente, Draco corrió hacia la puerta, su cara se veía a través de la ventana mientras golpeaba la madera frenéticamente, la foto de Hermione hecha un puño en su mano, luego empezó a gritar "¡Me están llamando¡Ella y mi hijo¡Déjenme salir de aquí, tengo que ir con ellos¡Déjenme encontrar mi luz¡Déjenme libre¡Déjenme morir!"

**FIN**


End file.
